


Climbing the Mountain of Feelings

by Zora_Royalty



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, I’ll get way more into some shit next fanfic, Love at First Sight, Meeting, Romance, basic shit again, hitting it off, simple, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Royalty/pseuds/Zora_Royalty
Summary: Sekibanki is set up for a blind date by her friends, unbeknownst to her. However, what her friends don’t consider is where a certain umbrella youkai is scouting for poor humans to scare.
Relationships: Sekibanki/Tatara Kogasa
Kudos: 13





	Climbing the Mountain of Feelings

“Those two are always up to something aren’t they?”

Sekibanki was mostly talking to herself, making her way up the mountain. Wakasagihime and Kagerou had promised her a surprise at the top: what it was, they wouldn’t say. “Trust us, you’ll love it!” Waggy claimed, followed by the giggling of Kagerou beside her. 

Seki never really understood those two. Sure, all three of them were friends, but those two always seemed to have something more. Not that she was jealous; she could care less about others’ relationships. From what she’d seen, they were way too much of a hassle to get into. Not that she’d even try. Who gives a crap about love? Still, it bothered her just a little bit. It couldn’t have been jealousy, could it? 

The rustling of a bush behind her broke her out of her thoughts. She spun her head around and scanned the area. Nothing in sight. Were those two following her to make sure she would do their dumb walk? Seki shrugged with faux confidence, as in reality she was on edge, and continued.

Another rustling drew her attention again. Seki swore she heard a giggle too, but not the giggles of the werewolf and mermaid duo. “Who’s there?!” she shouted, a little louder than she meant to. No response, of course, and she grew more worried. Was she being followed by some creep? No, probably some damn youkai. Either way, she didn’t want to meet them.

She didn’t even take one more step before a tap on her left shoulder froze her in place. She turned her head, only for nothing to be there. Turning back, she was met with a blue figure. She had no time to react as they smiled and screamed “BOO!” right into her face.

Seki fell back, landing hard on her back. Her head immediately popped off, rolling away as she tried to recover from the scare. 

  
  


Kogasa pumped her fist in victory. “Yesss! I got one!” she cheered, twirling her umbrella and looking back at her victim. Her victory was short lived, as she looked in horror at the headless person behind her. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, are you ok?” 

Sekibanki’s body stood up, freaking out the umbrella girl even more. “Y-You’re headless!!!” Her body staggered towards her head, Seki’s plan to scare her back already in motion. Grabbing the head, she put it on backwards and slowly walked back towards the blue girl. She put her arms out, pretending to be a zombie.

“Oh God! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Kogasa was frozen in place by fear, her legs refusing to run. Seki placed both hands on her shoulders. Spinning her head around and extending her neck to surround her victim, she tapped her shoulder, and Kogasa turned, shaking in fear. Right there was the head of the red haired girl, a creepy grin already formed on her face.

“Boo.” Seki whispered, and Kogasa fell right on her rear.

“Ha! What did you think of that?” Seki said, feeling proud of herself. Kogasa was still recovering, shivering on the floor. Feeling accomplished, the red girl started walking yet again, ready to tell this story to Waggy and Kagerou.

“W-Wait!” the blue girl pleaded, getting back up and rushing towards her. Seki sighed. What was she gonna do? Get angry at her? She started it.

“That was AWESOME!” Kogasa yelled, taking Seki by surprise again. She was honestly expecting her to get all pissy, probably wanting to start a stupid danmaku battle. Instead, she was praising her. Not that she was complaining about it: it felt oddly satisfying to hear such praise.

“You’re amazing, miss redhead! How do you do that?” Kogasa asked, her eyes wide with wonder. Seki chuckled, and explained “Well...”

  
  


Wakasagihime and Kagerou made their way behind Seki, spying as she went up. They had, after all, set her up for a blind date with a human at the top of the mountain. “Are you sure she’d even like him? She’s so isolated,” the werewolf worried, but Waggy shook her head. “I’m sure she just wants someone. Have you seen how jealous she looks when she sees us together? I’m sure she’d love it!”

The two heard voices up ahead, and sneaked into the bushes so they wouldn’t be seen. “Hold on... is that Seki?” Kagerou realized, and Waggy tried to listen. “It sure is. But we’re nowhere near the top of the mountain.”

They snuck even quieter (well, more Kagerou did, as she was carrying Waggy), approaching the voices as they whispered theories to each other. Eventually, the both could hear the voices clearly, noticing the other voice was a girl’s. 

“I think Seki is explaining her abilities to her,” Kagerou whispered, and Waggy nodded. “She enjoys doing that, but there’s never anyone to listen to her. Not that she’d ever give anyone a chance,” Waggy claimed, “But it seems she found a listener.” The two peaked around the tree, noticing the two figures. On the left was the red clothed girl they knew and loved, grinning in pride as she explained her powers. On the right was a blue clothed girl they’d never seen before, holding an umbrella with a large tongue. 

“Well she’s adorable, isn’t she?” Kagerou noticed, and Waggy nodded. “Look at them go. I’ve never seen someone so interested in her.” “Oh my God, what if...” The two looked at each other, and smiled. “Well, looks like we should tell the man at the top he’s out of luck.”

“...and that’s pretty much all about me.” Sekibanki finally finished, looking down at her audience. The ‘crowd’, of course, clapped excitedly, to Seki’s delight. “Anything else you’d like to know, kasa-obake?” 

“Please, call me Kogasa. And... well, I don’t have much else to ask. You answered everything super duper well!” she responded, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Well, then may I ask about you?” Seki requested, but Kogasa shook her head. “No no, I’m not cool at all. All I do is scare people, and pretty badly too...”

Seki rolled her eyes. “Well, you scared me. And I rarely ever get scared!” Kogasa’s eyes lit up at her words, a beaming smile growing on her face. “Really?! You’re not just saying that, are you?” 

“Promise. You’re pretty good at it.” Seki smiled, and Kogasa’s face turned bright red. “T-Thanks. It’s my only purpose. I tried babysitting before, but that didn’t end well. And I can’t even scare people enough. I might as well go back to being an umbrella...”

Sekibanki sighed. “Hush, you’re plenty scary. Don’t beat yourself up.” She realized that she’s never cared for someone like this before. Why was she suddenly worried about this little youkai who’s main purpose was scaring people? _Well, she is kinda cute_ Seki thought to herself, and instantly felt awkward. _What was that thought?_ she felt her face grow hot, and tried to hide it in her collar.

“Are you ok, Sekibanki?” Kogasa asked, and the red girl looked back down at her. Her eyes shone with worry, only making her cuter. “Y-Yeah, I’m good.” _What is this feeling?_

“Hey, I have a question, Sekibanki,” Kogasa admitted, looking up at her. “I-If it’s not to much trouble, could you please...uh...be my friend? Sorry for asking you don’t need to answer.” Now it was Kogasa’s turn for her face to flush red, feeling stupid for asking such a question. There was something about Seki that made Kogasa not want to leave her. She was very pretty, and could help with some epic scares, and she was just so cool! Plus, she had some sort of... strange feeling whenever she thought of them hanging out. Like joy, but much, much deeper. However, it was a stupid ask. She was much too cool to hang out with her. Burying her face into her hands, she hid herself from Seki’s gaze. 

“Kogasa...” Seki took her hand, placing it on the blue girl’s hair. The umbrella youkai looked up, and Seki slid the hand down to her cheek, holding her face gently. They stood there for a bit, staring deeply into the other’s eyes as their hearts swelled. “I’d be honored.”

“Oh! I totally forgot I had to go to the top of this mountain. Would you care to join me?” Seki suggested, and Kogasa nodded vigorously. “Like a date!” she said excitedly.

“W-Well...” now Sekibanki was stuttering, never expecting such a move. Kogasa felt her embarrassment rise to her face, “S-Sorry, was that too soon?” “Ah...well...maybe we should get to know each other more,” her voice faltered near the end, with ‘other more’ being under her breath. “Then can we just talk along the way?”

Kogasa suggested, and Seki smiled and nodded. “Yes, that seems like a good idea.”

“...so, uh, here’s your prize!” Waggy trusted a wrapped present into the man’s hand. “Congrats on climbing the mountain! You’ve made us youkai proud!” He scratched his head, looking confusedly at the gift. “Well, it’s better than nothing. Plus, I’ve been needing a good hike for a while. Thanks, I guess.” 

The man made his way down the mountain, and the werewolf mermaid duo sighed in relief. “Glad we solved that dilemma. I wonder if those two hit it off.”

“...anyway I’m sure my friends would like to be friends with you. And they’re pretty spooky in their own right.” Seki boasted to an enamored Kogasa. “Yeah, werewolves are pretty scary!” she agreed. “Crap, we better get out of here!” Kagerou exclaimed, and she hauled Waggy and herself behind a big rock.

“Huh. My friends promised something big when I reached the top. I don’t see anything though...” Seki looked around, seeing no sign of anything really. “Maybe it was a prank?” Kogasa suggested, and Seki pondered. “Hmmmm. They were being pretty giggly when they told me to get up here. And I wouldn’t put it past them.”

“It’s quite a beautiful view up here, though. Wanna sit and enjoy it...together?” Kogasa whimpered the last word, still feeling embarrassed about her feelings. “I don’t see why not, Kogasa.” Seki was equally embarrassed, but tried to show more confidence. The two sat down together, a small gap left between them. As they watched the sunset, Kogasa yawned. “Spooking people always takes my energy,” she explained, and Seki chuckled. “I’d assume, you put so much effort into it!” “I’m not that great, heh.”

Sekibanki looked at the tired little youkai, and had an idea. Dusting off her sleeve, she muttered “You could use me as a pillow, if you want.” 

Kogasa blushed, saying “No, I couldn’t!” Seki promised that she wouldn’t mind, and Kogasa slowly tipped herself over until she felt Seki’s arm. The red girl pulled her collar up even higher to hide her obvious blush as the blue girl snuggled up against her. “You’re very sweet, Sekibanki,” Kogasa muttered, before she fell right asleep.

“Psst! Seki!” Kagerou tried to call for her friend. She turned around carefully, and was surprised to see those two goobers. “Hey! Why’d you make me go up this stupid mountain anyway?”

“It was a prank,” Waggy lied, and Seki rolled her eyes. “Of course it was. I have got to thank you guys, though.” 

Sekibanki looked to her right, where Kogasa rested peacefully, and smiled. She hadn’t smiled like that at someone in a long time. “I finally understand what you two are all about,” she admitted to the peepers. 

“Maybe I should give love a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, Zora here. Now, I know most of my “fans” come from the smuts I’m most popular for. So, I’ve decided to open up for commissions. For $5, or any offer you’re willing to trade, I’ll write you up a fanfic, fluff or smut. Thank y’all, and expect my next fanfic to get a little more into it.


End file.
